Good Intentions
"Good Intentions" is the third episode of the fifth season, and the 55th episode in the series overall. It was written by Benjamin Cavell and directed by Dean Parisot. It first aired on January 21, 2014. Plot Summary Raylan is king for a day in the seized mansion of a notorious mob accountant, while Boyd tries to regain his stranglehold on the Harlan heroin market. Recap Boyd Crowder is having a testy, somewhat accusatory late night phone call with Wynn Duffy, trying to figure out who ripped off their heroin shipment from the Canadians. Raylan is enjoying his stay in Charles Monroe's mansion, entertaining Alison with some heavy foreplay when Art Mullen calls to let his deputy known that Monroe is likely to be released from jail the next morning and may come looking for him. Having progressed to the master bedroom, things become hot and heavy between Raylan and Alison when the burglar alarm in Monroe's Mercedes goes off. He shuts it down remotely, but moments later it sounds again. He excuses himself and goes down to discover Henry Granger leaning against the front fender wielding a baseball bat. Raylan thinks Monroe has sent him to intimidate him, but Henry acknowledges nothing and seems to be playing dumb as he departs. Raylan returns to the bedroom, prepared to resume his tryst with Alison but the interrupted moment of passion has passed... she's gotten dressed and is leaving. As advertised, the next morning Monroe has been sprung and finds Raylan quietly waiting for him in the courthouse lobby. Raylan explains that he may be free, but his house and vehicle are still in possession of the Marshals Service. Raylan also advises the Tonin money launderer against sending anyone else to interfere with his evenings. Monroe pleads ignorance of any such activity, and tells Raylan that if he did come looking for him, it wouldn't be to set off car alarms. In Lee Paxton's ICU room, with Sheriff Mooney listening in, Mara explains that in her country, if someone complains to the police, "their family finds them cut into pieces in a plastic bag." Paxton says that Mooney works for him, but Mara counters that Mooney has been terrorizing her, dragging her out of her car "face down in the road." Mooney hotly protests, but Paxton tells him that his number one priority is to make sure Mara is safe! Mooney explains that with Mara having changed her story regarding identifying Boyd, they'll never get a conviction for the assault. Paxton doesn't care about prosecution, and orders Mooney to kill Boyd. In the back of the bar, Jimmy roughly escorts Cyrus into the presence of Wynn and Boyd. Wynn takes Cyrus' pump BB gun from Jimmy, and as Boyd goes about finding out the how and the who of the heroin hijacking, Wynn shoots the man with his own gun. Through a process of ratiocination, Boyd has concluded that Cyrus must have divulged information about the shipment to a female, and he demands to know who she is. Cyrus only knows her as "Candy" because of a sexual favor she performs with mints in her mouth. Carl bursts in to tell Boyd "that Russian lady" is on the phone with "an emergency." He leaves Cyrus to continue being interrogated, and pinked at, by Wynn, Jimmy and Mike. At Marshals' HQ, Art is trying to learn how sure Raylan is that Monroe was behind his interrupted evening, and while unconvinced, feels it's prudent to have Rachel move into the mansion to provide "back-up in case the guy comes back heavy." Raylan objects, but it's a direct order. An obviously uneasy Dewey converses with his cousin Daryl over breakfast. Daryl talks business with Dewey, and among other things tells him that Boyd has ripped him off selling Audrey's for $250,000 when another bar in a better location for being offered in the local classifieds for $150,000. He sends the hapless Dewey off to renegotiate with Boyd for a $100,000 rebate, of which Daryl is to get half. Rachel and Raylan are settling in with one another at Monroe's when Alison shows up. In conversation she lets on that she knows who their late night, buzz-kill visitor is. Boyd and her attorney visit Ava in prison. He hopes his lady can shed some light on the true identity of "Candy" but she's miffed that he's more concerned with the hijacking than her state of mind and welfare. They argue and as Boyd remains fixated on resolving the hijacking issue, Ava becomes increasingly bitter about her circumstances, losing faith in Boyd's ability to get her free. Raylan pays a visit to Henry Granger and it gets physical from the jump, with the Deputy Marshal taking the man's baseball bat to him. They discuss matters... it's Henry's position that Alison planted drugs in his home so that Family Court could take his son away from him. Raylan says "Whatever she did, she didn't do it to you. She did it because she thought it was the best way to do her job." (Seeing to the well-being of Henry Junior.) Henry's not happy, but Raylan warns him that if he comes near Alison again, "the best case scenario is that you wind up in jail. And that's the best case scenario!" In a rented room somewhere, Gloria and Monroe have enjoyed a sexual interlude. Turns out that he's concluded that the man who's interrupted Raylan the previous evening must have been an accomplice of hers, drawing the Deputy Marshal outside so that she could retrieve something of great value that had been cached inside. After some serious physical and psychological pressure, Monroe decides that she's trustworthy after all. She reminds him that Wynn Duffy had installed a secret safe for him, so that he may have been responsible. Back at the mansion, Raylan shares with his housemate the substance of his conversation with Henry. Rachel challengers Raylan on just how much of a "good girl" he is willing to trust that Alison is. The doorbell rings... it's Gloria. Gloria's ploy is that she's there to check on the koi. The two Deputy Marshals are dubious, but then Monroe's "maid-not-the-housekeeper" asks how the government is going to feel if "they miss out on $100,000 cause you wouldn't let me check on the pH?" She now has their attention, so they let her in. Boyd, having a better idea of how to find "Candy," sends Carl out to check the three most likely places where the whore would be. He stresses that she's to be brought back alive, and that no one is to know "that she's been took." Carl exits as a resolute Dewey enters. Boyd doesn't have time for any conversation, but Dewey persists, telling him that he feels he's been ripped off, citing the other establishment that Daryl had found for half the price. An impatient Boyd asks "Does this restaurant have blow jobs on the menu?" and when Dewey falters, Boyd asserts "Apples and oranges, son!" Dewey continues his argument, retreating a bit only when Boyd retrieves a pistol, not for Dewey, but the mission he's preparing to undertake. In order to continue that task, Boyd gives Dewey an inspirational (but mostly B.S.) pep talk and tells him to go back and put his foot down with his cousin Daryl. Dewey doesn't fully buy into the motivational talk, but he's out of options. Back at Monroe's mansion, Raylan and Rachel watch as Gloria opens the secret safe to reveal several neat stacks of gold bullion bars. The Deputy Marshals improvise a plan whereby Gloria goes back to Monroe to tell him the safe was empty. They impress upon the reluctant woman that either she complies or goes to jail. In the sheriff's office, Deputy Taylor tells Mooney that Mara has called and specifically asked for him to address Boyd's harassing "drive-bys." He reluctantly responds to the Paxton home where he finds the front door open. He draws his sidearm and cautiously enters. On the second floor he sees a nearly naked Mara getting dressed. He licks his lips, smiles and is taken by surprise by Boyd, gun drawn, behind him. Mara draws her robe around her and strides out, slugs the sheriff in the face, grabs him savagely by his nether regions, and tells the sweating man that he shouldn't have mistreated her when he pulled her over on the road the other night. Now Mooney is scared, and trembling, weakly tells Boyd that he shouldn't kill a sheriff. Boyd wants Mooney to tell Paxton that he's killed him as Paxton had directed, while Mara takes the position that the sheriff can't be trusted, and should simply be killed right there. The trembling Mooney's choice is simple: comply or die. Gloria is on the phone with Monroe as Rachel and Raylan stand by. "Look, baby, I'm sorry, but your gold is gone" seems to sell the scam. In response to Raylan's question, Gloria reports, "He says he's going to go kill Duffy." Having dinner in his motor home, Wynn is informed by the omnipresent Mike that "Givens is here." The marshal tells the bemused gangster that he's actually there to protect him from the man who's been laundering his money for the past three years, and allows as how he might have led Monroe to think that the man who'd installed his secure safe had robbed him. Shots are heard from outside, and Raylan and Duffy exit to find Mike at Rachel's gunpoint, his hands clasped behind his head, and a grievously wounded Monroe clinging to life on the ground. Rachel tells Raylan that Mike pulled and fired on Monroe before she'd cleared leather. Raylan is impressed, but Wynn tells him, "Mikey's a stone killer... why do you think I keep him around?" Mara and Boyd are having a calm conversation over a drink at the bar, discussing how her husband's statement against Ava will still stand if he dies before recanting it. They discuss ways to make Paxton believe that Mooney has discharged his commission and killed Boyd. Mara has Boyd remove his shirt so she can inspect his tattoos. After first suggesting that Boyd part with a distinctively tattoo'd part of his body, Mara comes up with the idea of duplicating one of Boyd's tats on a dead body, noting that since she's married to a funeral director, obtaining a corpse would not be an issue. As Boyd puts his shirt back on, Mara smiles and asks him, "What about you? Can you find a dead body? Can you find more than one?" At Monroe's, with Rachel relieved of her back-up role, Raylan and Alison are having a quiet late evening libation, musing about their relationship and the events of the past several days. She notes that Raylan seems to have a track record of being involved with "bad girls," and wants to know how sure the Deputy Marshal can be sure she's not one as well. They head for the bedroom. Dewey has returned to a deserted Audrey's, hollering for Wade. Daryl comes out of the backroom and tells his cousin that he's sent everyone home and closed up, and asks if Dewey had gotten the money back from Boyd. Dewey has taken Boyd's pep talk to heart and tells Daryl that the place is his business, that Daryl has no part in it, and that Dewey wants him gone! Daryl is amused at Dewey's newfound boldness, and tells him fine, but before he hits the road, he offers to share with Dewey the real reason why he's not realizing more from the "goldmine" he owns. He leads Dewey into the backroom where Jean Baptiste and Danny Crowe are guarding a bound Wade who's on his knees with his upper body stuffed in a washing machine. Under questioning, Wade admits to Dewey that he's been skimming for Boyd, that the bar has actually been making around $3,000 a week instead of the $500-$600 he told Dewey. When Daryl asks how they get rid of bodies around there, Dewey is taken aback. "Hold on... you gonna kill him?" Daryl responds by handing his cousin a handgun. "He didn't steal from me! You are!" Boyd is drinking alone at the bar when the backdoor opens and Carl drags in a steamer trunk. Inside is a bound and gagged Teri, whimpering in terror. After Carl removes the gag, Boyd asks, "Where is he?" Sniveling and shaking, she says she doesn't know, only that he wanted her to find out when the shipment was coming in and then call him. Boyd takes her cellphone and punches up a number. A familiar voice answers, "Hey, darling." Boyd calmly responds, "Hello, Cousin Johnny." ''- Created by Dean Speir for IMDb'' Appearances First Appearances #Henry Granger Sr. - A man who visits Raylan at Monroe's house, claiming that Alison planted meth in his house and took away his son. Deaths *No deaths in this episode. Production Cast Starring cast *Timothy Olyphant as Raylan Givens *Nick Searcy as Art Mullen *Jere Burns as Wynn Duffy *Joelle Carter as Ava Crowder *Jacob Pitts as Tim Gutterson (credit only) *Erica Tazel as Rachel Brooks *Walton Goggins as Boyd Crowder Guest stars *Michael Rapaport as Daryl Crowe Jr. *James LeGros as Wade Messer *Edi Gathegi as Jean Baptiste *Sam Anderson as Lee Paxton *Xander Berkeley as Charles Monroe *A.J. Buckley as Danny Crowe *Gabrielle Dennis as Gloria *Damon Herriman as Dewey Crowe *Scott Anthony Leet as Henry Granger Sr. *Jesse Luken as Jimmy Tolan *Don McManus as Billy Geist *Amy Smart as Alison Brander *Bill Tangradi as Cyrus Boone *Karolina Wydra as Mara Paxton *William Gregory Lee as Nick Mooney *Justin Welborn as Carl Lennon Co-Starring *Cathy Baron as Teri *Jonathan Kowalsky as Mike Cosmatopolis *Tyson Turrou as Deputy Taylor Uncredited *David Meunier as Johnny Crowder (voice only) Gallery S2.jpg External Links Category:Season 5 episodes